


The Widow Maker

by Waterproofbabyvamp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gardening, Hot, M/M, Running Away, Summer, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterproofbabyvamp/pseuds/Waterproofbabyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?”<br/>Louis almost fell flailing out of the place as he whirled around.<br/>In that moment, time slowed and he froze.<br/>There stood a beautiful boy in the highest hut, shirtless, tattoos on display. He was an angel with loose brown curls that danced in the breeze and green-amber eyes. They were exquisite and beautiful and annoyed and utterly furious.<br/>Shit angel boy was angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Widow Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terminaltongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminaltongues/gifts).



> I hope you like it!  
> Thanks to Emily my amazing beta!

If he had to give a definite answer, Harry would say he ran away because of the new boyfriend his mother brought home. The scumbag was drunk all the time and didn’t work. He slept all day and was nothing but trouble. He only came home on time and not drunk when the child support came in or his mother get her paycheck. He came back for money; nothing more, nothing less.

When he finished his counting and calculating and scraping together his own money, Harry ran. He ran as far and as fast as he could. His mother cried as his ‘father’ had a fit, shouting and screaming about how they needed to find him _now_. He urged her to not report him missing, not admit that Harry had run off since that would mean losing the child support money and that was just not an option. Anne waited 24 hours before calling the police for help bringing her baby home.

\---

3 years later

 

Louis is sitting down at the breakfast table and blinking his bleary eyes. He forgot to take his contacts out (the result of studying until all hours until he passed out at his desk and the result of just college in general) So he was forced to wear his glasses until the pain goes away.

He’s about to dive into eating cereal when the door is thrown open and his roommate saunters in still smelling like the bar and other things that Louis has no name for.

“Lewisssss!” He said, dragging out the s.

“Neillllll.” Louis answered. The bastard had already finished his end exams and Louis had one today.

“I had so much funnnnn. Like…….. I met so many pretty girls and they talked to me and we danced the night away.” He does a lopsided twirl just for emphasis. Louis braces himself in case he has to do the hail-mary dive and catch the fool before he slams his head against the wall or cabinet or another part of his body.

Ain’t nobody got time fo’ that.

“Go to bed Niall.”

“You know that might be a good idea.” Niall answered and stumbled to his room, proceeded to tumble on top of his bed, and fall asleep.

Louis coughed and poured some milk from one of those weird cartons with pictures and photos plastered on the side, getting back into the swing of last-minute studying. The exam would only last an hour and would most likely have 5 to 10 questions. Having to study 200 pages give or take a few for just 5 questions made Louis a little bit bitter. He once work so hard to understand one piece of the subject material and they didn’t even ask anything about it. It’s so frustrating.

The miniature mountain of note pages laughed at him from off to his right.

He’s definitely not passing this year. Nope.

“Last one.” He reminded himself as he popped the bones in his neck.

 

The second he tore out of that god-awful exam, he took a walk to clear his head. Louis loved people, sure, but not today and certainly not now. His head was still repeating every single piece of information he had learned and throwing it like boomerangs around his skull. He wouldn’t be good company.

\---

The way to school had always made him think what there would be in the woods behind the old mansion. One of those we-have-too-much-money-than-we-know-what-to-do-with-but-we-won’t-say-anything kind of folks with a big house and a couple of servants. They also had a large backyard which dwarfed their garden and the edge of the forest kissed the edges, extending past for who knew how many miles. Louis, feeling a little adventurous, wanted to go explore it might take his mind of the horrible semester.

The house looked old and not used but sometimes a man came inside and dropped of a pile of food and living necessities but not every time. It was probably nothing; just the maintenance man keeping the place in a preserved state, ready for new occupants. Louis checked his left and his right, making sure that no one was there, then checked behind. No one. He stepped up to the house and into the biggest adventure of his life.

The woods were something of an obstacle course and every step was a challenge, but after a few minutes Louis got the hang of it. He jumped over thick branches and avoided nettles like a professional hurdler after what seemed like the millionth mile of tranquil nature. After walking a bit he saw a little pond with mud around it and he almost slipped trying to look at it closer. He didn't want to risk falling in or slipping and landing in mud and manoeuvred away. He wandered until he saw something in the distance which could nature could not have made herself.

 

"What is that?" He asked to the empty sky. It looked like a hunter’s house or something. His feet began moving on their own as he made his way towards it, passing bushes that after a while look strangely organized and in straight lines. 

_That’s weird._ Louis thought. Plants didn’t normally look like this, did they? There had to be someone looking after these. There is no way nature is this straight and clean in planting what seems like all edible plants in a neat line. He crouched down and looked at the red berries closest to him.

_Junipers. Those look really good_. He reached out to take one but considered the probability of it being poisonous, he stopped. He wasn’t about to die today. He stood back up and brushed himself off looked in front of him-

_Woah. Now that’s a massive treehouse._

And by massive meant this thing is _huge_. The spiral staircase around the trunk of the all mighty tree carried maybe a third on the weight of the house. It became a suspension bridge leading to something that looked like a wooden house. It seemed larger than the other little hut that was right below. A rope ladder connected it to the other sections.

And again without really deciding to do it he moved forward, up the stairs and on the little bridge.

“What are you doing?”

Louis almost fell flailing out of the place as he whirled around.

In that moment, time slowed and he froze.

There stood a beautiful boy in the highest hut, shirtless, tattoos on display. He was an angel with loose brown curls that danced in the breeze and green-amber eyes. They were exquisite and beautiful and annoyed and utterly furious.

Shit angel boy was angry.

 

“You are sort of in my house.” The gorgeous boy said. “How did you even find this place? The house has been empty for 3 years, and in all that time no one has found me.”

Louis was speechless. All he could do was stare at the boy mouth once again open.

He looked familiar. Had Louis seen him before? Maybe he was just some sort of fairytale person, believing in love at first sight.

“What? Cat got your tongue?”

Louis snapped back into reality and started rambling. ”Well, no-but I didn’t know- I thought it was vacant, my feet just moved and I didn’t really notice but I’m sorry that I-”

Curly looked at him eyes narrowed “You’re feet just moved?”

Louis nodded “You know, like mindless wandering?”

The boy gave a little laugh that was like a dragon puffing out. Louis flicked his eyes to the ground then back up, but where was tree boy? He looked behind him and all around, questioning if ghost really were real and if he’d just found one.

Not a second later, the boy’s feet appeared on a ladder that hadn’t been there before which draped a little at Louis’ feet..

And then it hit Louis he was _in the boy’s house_.

He just _broke into his house_.

He should go.

“I should go.” Louis told the boy “Sorry I kind of broke into your house.” He shuffled past the boy. “You have a very nice garden.”

The boy didn’t respond to him and let him go.

\---

He past the treehouse twice before he figured out that he was walking in circles. A few hours later he stumbled into the house smelling of green stuff and dirt under his nails.

"Where have you been?" a voice called out from the couch. Niall was sipping at the pint casually. "I called your phone but you didn't answer."

"I broke into that rich house near to school." Louis said, immediately grabbing Niall's attention.

"Why?!" He asked him. "There is, like…... literally nothing there."

Louis paused. Was he supposed to tell Niall or keep it a secret? He wanted to tell someone, share his knowledge, but at the same time this was _his_. This weird event was his and he wanted to keep it his for just a bit longer. He'd probably tell Niall one day but not now: for now the boy in the treehouse with the vegetable garden was all his.

"I know…. but there was a forest and walking through it took my mind of my exams and the results and stuff so it did its job…?"

Niall nodded "Nothing valuable in the no one’s land there?"

_Yes_

"Nope. Nothing but plants and woods and dirt for ages."

Niall nodded and turned back to the television.

"What are you watching?" Louis asked him. He took a step closer and the colour scheme was all too familiar. "Are you watching xfactor?"

"Yeah Lou it's xfactor." Niall said as he moved his legs, motioning for Lou to sit.

"Oh great. What season?" Lou groaned. He already knew the answer. It was always the same with him.

 "The 10th Louis now shut up and watch." Niall sighed.

Shit. This is the season he auditioned and didn’t make it. He hoped they would have cut him out but no, his stupid self gets to be immortalized. And on top of that, Niall didn’t just get to watch reruns; he’d seen the actual thing in real time.

“I’m going to bed.” Louis said quickly, not wanting to face Niall and, more specifically, his reaction.

“Sweet dreams Louis.” Niall shouted without turning to look at his friend.

10 Minutes later he heard Niall’s gasp of surprize and the shout. Louis cringed and tried to block out the sounds of awe as Niall saw the judge’s reactions.

“Louis!”

Louis pretended to be asleep and didn't answer Niall. He let his mind drifted fast and he found himself retracing the path he had taken to the boys’ house.

 

_The boys tree house!_

 

How would a life feel if spent in a treehouse? Probably different… there would probably be no electricity or running water. Definitely be no toilet…. Where would everything go? The boy looked healthy enough…. no bones showing that shouldn't be seen and Louis had seen quite a bit of skin today. Most first encounters never had a half-naked man in them. Or a burglar. Is that what Harry had suggested, that he was trying to steal stuff from a tree house? He wasn't even aware that there was a person living there. He was having a look around. But when the boy came down he looked like a god or an angel! He was so pretty Louis couldn’t contain a giggle. He never giggled. But the goddamn tree house boy made him do it. His curls looked so pretty, the way they framed his face so beautifully….and his green eyes were mesmerising (but a little terrifying when angry). As Louis thought of the boy a thought crept into his mind. Something like a whisper of hope or wanting of some sorts. Maybe the boy was thinking of him to.

_No_ Louis thought, _there is no way in hell the boy would want to remember an intruder._

Louis wouldn't if someone he didn't know stood in the middle of his house. He would show them away too. He should go apologize. Or maybe he should just leave the boy alone? Yeah... that was what he would do. He would just put it behind him. there could be no going back and changing the past, only making a resolve to not go back to the house and to not fantasize about the beautiful boy who lived in the house in the tree.

\---

They were out of almost everything that they owned  and Niall didn’t feel like going to the store, so it was up to Louis to make sure neither of them starved. Lou left with a grIunt to replace the ‘your welcome’ and itchy, tired eyes. He needed a distraction- the boy in the treehouse kept him up half of the night.

He was searching for a pack of sugar which was, much to his annoyance, quite high on the shelf. Within a second knew he wouldn’t be able to reach it, but none the less he left the pushcart and stood on his. tiptoes trying to at least touch it. Being short was not his friend today. Nope.

“Come on,” he mumbled “just a little bit farther...”

He tried to maneuver his feet so that he could get those last few critical inches. When he looked back up, there was a hand above him, bringing down the sugar to his level. Louis turned around a little bit annoyed at the person’s rudeness of taking the packet he wanted and couldn’t reach in other words laughing in his face. He prepared himself to do the typical ‘hey, thanks, now I’ll be going and you all can do whatever it is you do’ but instead, he stopped dead.

It was the boy from the treehouse He was wearing a black hoodie and really short shorts,  like the kind people wear running. His legs looked good in them. Good and really _really_ long He looked back up seeing the boy held out the sugar.

 

“Here you go.” He said with a dimpled smile.

Louis took them and sheepishly thanking him.

“Thank you, I couldn’t quite reach.”

“You’re welcome.” The boy said and started moving away.

_No no he can't go not yet it's too soon_

“Hey, um? Do you want to go out and drink something? Like a milkshake or something? I’ll pay as a peace offering for breaking in. I really didn’t mean to.”

Harry looked at him for a second, then tilted his head to one side like a confused kitten.

_Oh god this was a bad idea I shouldn't have asked that_ Louis thought. _He probably doesn’t want anything to do with me._

“Sure, I’d love to.” Harry said, “I do need to finish my shopping first. How about in the fifties themed diner?”

“That be great.” Louis smiled at him “I really am sorry about yesterday.”

“It’s okay don’t worry about it.” And he smile and said “See you in 30 minutes.”

They go their separate ways even though Louis technically doesn’t have to go this way to get anything, he just moved because _did he just ask a boy to go and get drinks with him?_ And the boy- Oh god He didn’t even know his name! This was beyond real…...

.

30 Minutes later, Louis steps out of reality and into the fifties. He scans the room a couple times quickly before a waving hand and a mess of curls catches his eye.

“Hi.” He said as he sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

“Hi! I’m Harry by the way.” He said and held out his hand.

Lou shook it, smiling. “Louis, nice to meet you. I’m very sorry about-“

“Louis it okay.” Harry said laughing a little “You probably said sorry for like the 20th time already. And to be honest you didn’t really look like you were going to take anything.”

Louis laughed with relief. “I was having such bad day and the walk through the woods seemed a good idea. Never thought I’d find…. I don’t know, Tarzan or any other character that lived in a tree. I thought the place was deserted.”

“It is, but I’m the only one living on that property. Not that it’s mine-the owner told me that if I needed a place to stay that I was welcome to stay in his tree house.”

Louis thought about that for a second. “What do you mean, ‘a place to stay’? Do you live there for the summer or something like that?”

“I have been living there for 3 years.”

Louis frowned, “Even in winter? It doesn’t look that suitable for winter.”

“That’s what I thought the first time! I was like, ‘how do you live in a treehouse all year?’ He laughed and told me that it was made by an architect who designed treehouses to use all year round and that he specifically asked for something that would survive a cold winter.”

“Oh… That so cool.” Louis said “So it’s safe whatever weather it is?”

Harry nodded.

“Even that heavy rain and wind?”

He nodded again. “The house moves a bit when it really windy but nothing besides that. I kind of like it. It’s like rocking to sleep.”

A figure came up to their booth and waved.

“Hello boys!” The perky waitress said, “What will it be?”

“A vanilla milkshake please.” Louis said immediately. “Harry?”

“Banana milkshake please.” he beamed.

_The boy that lives in a tree wants a banana milk._ Louis shouldn’t have been surprised.

Harry smiled at Louis knowing perfectly well what Louis thought.

\---

The next day he found himself struggling through the bushes and branches. His shoes were picking up mud. His little talk with Harry and smoothies was a nice surprise that Louis didn’t expect. Harry was so sweet and, much to his delight, wasn’t angry at all about Louis’ little escapade in his house. He’d told Harry he’d love to see the inside of the tree house since he hadn’t seen it before. It looked rather small, but Harry talked about it like it was a mansion. It sort of was a mansion, he supposed.

Louis stumbled over a root and almost fell on his face, but he caught himself on a tree close by. _That was close_ , he thought and stood back up straight. He checked for people and found none. Thank goodness no one saw that… if no one saw it, it didn’t happen.

But what he did see was someone moving. Not close by, but further in the sun he could see a dot of red. A red t-shirt?.

Louis moved closer, quietly as though he were trying not to wake the forest. Harry sat on his knees picking berries, if Lou’s eyes served him right. There was a little basket next to him filled to the brim but it seemed he needed more than that heap. He moved closer and remained in the shadows looking at him like a creep but that wasn’t Louis’ biggest concern right now. The boy stood up and sighed, looking at the sun and whipping his brow. Louis froze. Harry was taking of his shirt. Why did Louis always see this guy shirtless?! He stepped out of the shadows, cracking some twigs purposely to let the boy know there was someone there. Harry looked up.

"Oh, hi Louis!” He said and jumped up.

Louis smile and answered, “Well hello to you to.”

Harry hugged him, surprising Louis a little. He didn’t expect that warm of a greeting, but Harry found it normal so he supposed it was alright. Honestly, Louis wouldn’t mind hugging Harry a bit more; he liked fit men.

“What are you doing today?” Louis asked after letting go of him.

“Picking some berries! They smell so good every time I pass here... I nearly die from the smell.”

"Do you want help with that?"

Harry nodded. "If you want to." Louis made his way around the bush to where Harry had been standing.

They worked in silence for a few minutes and soon Louis felt the sweat on his own his own forehead gathering. The sun was ruthless burning her way through whatever she could find and Louis had to step back into a shadow cast by a tree. The heat a bit too much for him.

In the safety of the shade, he took the time to take in the almost magical world around him. Harry was still working, putting berry after berry into his second basket. There were strawberries, raspberries and blueberries and probably more but he couldn’t see them. Harry dropped a few every few handfuls and by the already tanned back, Louis knew for a fact that this wasn't the first time Harry had done this. The sweat shone off his shoulders and his spine, accenting them in the dappling light. He was staring and Louis didn't really mind- who wouldn't stare when this was presented to them? He looked strong and long like if Louis tried he wouldn't be able to get him on the ground if he wanted to. There was no way he'd even move if Louis pushed him. He was like a tree himself.

Harry got up, popping his joints as he stretched, and turned around. Louis felt a buzz of warm self-conscious flooding his cheeks. He had been staring at the man in front of him and his mouth was hanging open and Louis didn't even notice it until now, when it actually mattered.

“It’s hot isn’t it?” Harry said to him.

“Yeah really hot.” Louis agreed weakly, thankful for the save.

“Want a drink?” Harry asked.

“Does that mean I’m going to see the inside of your beautiful treehouse?”

“Yessir.” Harry motioned for Louis to follow him up the stairs.

 

Forget the mansion- the treehouse was really amazing! There was a couch at the left of the hexagon-like living area. Across the comfy sofa there was an old wooden table and the two chairs that were a matching pale green. The table top was a normal wood colour and a square piece of lace covered it, two corners over the edges. There was a plaid blanket that functioned as a rug or something that might be soft for the bear feet Harry had. And the best of the entire area was the fact that there was a tree growing right through the right side of the living room. His home was alive in every way imaginable.

“You really live here?” He asked Harry again.

Harry nodded.

“This is a place of great adventure. This is where Peter Pan would live if this were Neverland.” Louis turned to face his friend. “This is novel material.”

Harry laughed, “You really think living in a treehouse is that special?”

“Yes!! I don’t know anyone else who lives in a treehouse!!” He went over to get a better look at the furnishings, crossing into another room.

Harry shrugged “Then let me be the first.”

“Oh my god!” Louis screamed. “You even have a fireplace!”

“Oh yeah....I don’t really use it; only if it’s really cold. It feels wrong lighting a fire in a treehouse.”

“You have a point...” Louis agreed. He looked at one of the other doorways. “Where does that lead to?”

Harry followed his gaze. “The kitchen, which reminds me; water. Or would you like something else?”

“Water is fine thanks.” Louis said and followed Harry to the kitchen.

It wasn’t very big. Certainly not as big a normal kitchen, but it was enough. It had a little electrical stove and a miniature fridge. There wasn’t really a sink in here but the glasses looked spotless there had to be one somewhere else in the house.

“I’m going to add the berries we picked today to give it what extra flavour- trust me you’ll love it.” Harry said. He filled an extra glass with water and shook them in with the water. He handed Louis the glass, proud of his offered refreshment.

Louis looked into the glass. “Thanks Harry.”

“So…” Harry said taking a swig from his own water. “What made you decide I want to go walk in these beautiful woods?”

Louis thought for a moment sipping his water. The raspberries did add some flavour to it. “I had my final exam and was sure I was going to have no problem with it. I had studied enough, but when I got there everything I learned seemed to vanish from my memory leaving me staring at a blank paper. So instead of drinking the pain away I went for a walk. It seemed right to do.” Louis said shrugging “I’m just a little sad that I probably won’t be able to finish college.”

Harry was silent and just looked at Louis. I felt like Louis himself was a book and Harry was flipping through the pages.

That was what Harry’s stare felt like.

Louis coughed awkwardly, trying to snap Harry out of staring and when he blink he knew it had worked.

“Sorry I don’t get many visitors here... I usually keep to myself. That must have been rather awful, not remembering anything you studied hard for.”

“I happens.” Louis said.

“What do you study?”

“Literature, “ Louis answered, “but I don’t really think it’s what I should be doing.”

“Then what should you be doing?”

Louis thought for a second “I don’t know, but I let you know when I figure it out.”

\---

2 weeks into the summer vacation Louis decided that his bad grades weren’t of any importance anymore. He failed most of his classes and felt like shit for it, but he was determined not to let it ruin his summer. There was heat wave passing through England and the temperature only rose. It was now 28 degrees outside with a murderous humidity and it had been like this for a week. The forecast said that in a week it would probably reach a peak of 38 degrees and then there would be a huge thunderstorm. Every single time they got a heat wave it went out with a bang.

Louis and Harry had been spending a lot of time together in the few weeks they had known each other. Louis would wake up, have his cereal and milk,and would leave for Harry’s treehouse. It was normal for him to go out and not say to where, so Niall learned to accept it. Usually Harry worked on the tree house-, he’d made an extra balcony but he didn’t let Louis walk on it. Much too dangerous, he’d said- he didn’t trust himself that it would hold anyone. He’d test it on himself for a week before letting Louis walk over it.

Harry had been talking about painting it but he didn’t seem to know in what colour or how to start it. He left the tree house only when he desperately needed something or the weekly grocery delivery came in on Mondays. There came the occasional time when he needed something that he didn’t have or couldn’t find in the mansion. Then he would dress up and pull on the black hoodie Louis had seen him wearing the day they went for milkshakes. The one he was wearing now.

“Why would you even think about wearing that?” Louis said gaping at Harry. It was about 30 degrees outside and there was not one cloud in the air. The sun was shine bright and heating the world around them. “You’ll suffocate!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No I won’t, it’s just a quick trip to the paint shop and I’ll be back in a flash.”

“You are sweating right now.” Louis said, pointing to a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

“No I’m not! Now if you want to come, we’re leaving now.”

Louis following Harry down the hanging bridge, down the rope ladder, and padded onto the soft grass beside the tree house. .

Louis noticed how Harry didn’t like people he didn’t know. He didn’t like going to town or socialising. But Louis….he seemed to be alright with Louis. This only opened up a whole new box of questions about the strange boy from the woodlands.

“So have you decided what colour you want the walls to be?” Louis kept himself at a sort of trot to keep up with Harry’s long paces.

Harry had mentioned wanting to change around the bed space. The little hut type of thing that Louis had seen Harry in the first time.

“I might do it a pretty light blue. Or maybe green! It might be weird with the forest being green and all to add another colour...”

 

Back from civilisation, Harry had taken his hood off and was back to his naked chest appearance once more. Louis shook his head; the idiot was probably doing it on purpose. He seemed to take of his shirt every day now, or just never put on one. He must’ve thought Louis, all flustered and red-cheeked, was a funny sight to see. His cheeks glowed a furious red whenever Harry randomly pulled off his top without warning. On one particular day, they were cutting up some wood for the little fireplace and Harry took off his shirt without saying a thing. He threw it on a nearby branch and when Louis had turned around to ask him if he needed some help, he was met with a sight that would never leave his head again.

Harry was chopping wood.

With no shirt on.

Louis could only stare at him.

Because damn, did Harry make one hot lumberjack.

After a few minutes Harry stopped and looked up at Louis and said.

“You enjoying the show?” he snorted. And it wasn’t a question; the little bastard knew what he was doing to Louis and probably loved every minute of it.

But Louis had met Harry’s little challenge head on with a smirk and a, “Can’t let something like that pass me by, can I? Single boys don’t usually get such a performance.”

Harry laughed and went back to shopping wood.

“So tell me a bit about yourself.” Louis propped himself up against another tree.

“What do you want to know?”

“Tell me about anything and I’ll tell you about the same. Like the first time you broke a bone or something like that.”

“Okay.... do you want me to answer that or-“

“You pick.”

“Okay um, my first time-“

“I’ve changed my mind! Tell me about your first time skipping school.”

Harry looked down as he chuckled, letting his curls bounce freely.

“My best friend and I at the time really hated double maths the last two hours every Friday. So we were so annoyed by the fact that the weekend was just 2 hours of math away that we thought, ‘why can’t the weekend start now?’. We stood up and marched out like little toy soldiers. We were running around like dogs that we’re allowed of their leash. That also was the first time we both tried a cigarette.” Harry shook. “I had to go home to get my inhaler because I got an asthma attack.”

Louis laughed. “What a sorry sod you were.”

“Yeah maybe a little.” Harry agreed. “It’s your turn now.”

“Okay, um… Oh! The first time I skipped school I ran away because I really didn’t want to face the 14 year old idiot boys in my class. They were so loud an obnoxious I couldn’t take it. But when I left I saw my best friend’s older brother- we always had these _looks_ and that moment we did too- anyway, he followed me to the park I ran off to and he sat down next to me and _he kissed me._ ”

“He kissed you?!”

“Yep.”

“My first kiss was with a girl, and right after it I felt like it didn’t suit me. So I kissed a boy. That suited me more.” The tree boy smiled like he’d just been given a bag of candy but was still facing the sun; eyes closed lightly and absolutely radiating with warmth.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh back at his companion.

That was about a week ago.

Now in the paint shop, Harry chose quickly; picking his shade and getting out of the public eye as fast as he could. He was so cold and quiet here in this world.

In Louis’ world.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Louis whispered.

“I don’t like to be around a lot of people.” Harry said with a plaster smile, one that didn’t make his eyes crinkle with genuine happiness.

Louis rolled his eyes “You didn’t seem to have any problems with it when we went for a milkshake.”

Harry turned around and stopped. “That was different.”

“No it wasn’t.” Louis hissed low.

“Louis let’s just go back home and paint, yeah? I’ve been wanting to paint my room for so long now it’s ridiculous. Please?”

“Fine...” Louis said “But maybe we could go for a milkshake first?”

Harry looked at him, and looked at him some more.

“I don’t know, Lou... maybe next time?”

Although he didn’t like that answer, he accepted it.

Louis still felt like Harry was hiding something.

There had to be more than nervousness being those emerald jewels.

Back in the treehouse, Harry and Louis practically ran up the ladder to the bedroom. They cleared everything off the walls and opened the windows to let the heat out. It had been so humid that Louis had considered taking his own shirt off, but decided against it given Harry’s incessary shirt-removal habits. That, and the fact that Louis was not a tree child like Harold.

Harry walked around without a shirt almost every time. He didn’t really like the heat or the fabric so it was a happy compromise. (And Louis didn’t mind.)

But… there’s so much _heat_ in here and Lou is losing the battle between keeping clothed and keeping comfortable. He takes the loss and decides that shirtless is better than shirted, even if it does mean Harry wins this round. Harry looked at him in a half surprised-half in awe face before flicking his eyes to Louis’ chest and arms. The moment was abruptly broken by a _plop_ sound at Harry’s feet.

Louis laughed a little. “We’re not painting the floor right?”

“No, no I- um I dropped my brush, being a little stupid.” He said, picking up the brush and picking of bits of dirt that stuck to it. He whirled away, cheeks flushed and eyes wide like twinkling constellations.

Out of nowhere, Louis said, “You really have the most amazing eyes.”

Harry just looked at him mouth a little open.

Maybe it was the look on Louis’ face.

Or maybe it was the way he flushed after realizing what he’d said.

Either way, Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

His hands went to Louis’ cheeks, holding his face up just right. Harry dropped his brush again, his other hand going to Louis his neck pulling them even closer. The kiss was soft and sweet and _perfect_. The sweetness spread over his body, flooding his senses and all of his nerves and just when Louis felt like it would be too much Harry let go.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Harry whispered.

“And you have no idea how long I wished you’d do that.” Louis said back.

Harry smiled and licked his lips leaning in and kissed him again

\---

Louis didn’t want to leave the place anymore. He’d go home late at night and leave early in the morning. He didn’t really see Niall anymore, and that did make him feel a little guilty, but hey-Louis had a new drop dead gorgeous boyfriend and he needed to be with him as much as possible.

God he sounded like a creepy stalker. Good thing telepaths didn’t exist…. that would’ve been awkward...

A week later, Louis was sitting on the floor of the little garden Harry had made for himself. To his left, the spices, to his right the fruits, and in the middle there were vegetables. He grew an apple tree but that was completely accidental. (He said he used to throw out the compostable trash there and he got a tree.) (Not a very big one.) (But it wasn’t in the best place, nor did it bear many apples.)

Louis had been sunbathing for a few minutes when Harry joined him; a bowl of berries to share with Louis.

“Oh thanks, babe.” Louis said and gave him peck on the cheek. It was too hot for anything other than lounging around today. The weather forecast _did_ tell them it would this hot today. It was currently 40°C outside and Louis couldn’t believe it. This _was_ still England and it rained here-it wasn’t a tropical island.

“Oh god…. it’s really warm.” Louis said, wiping away the beads of sweat that had begun pooling on his face.

“Yeah, just imagine the heat in my bedroom right now.” Harry always had these _looks_ and that moment Louis could feel that same look on his face.

\---

A week later the heat peeked and the sun made place for flashed of light and thunder. Louis decided that he’s stay the night. And Harry didn’t mind.

“Are you hungry yet? Want to eat something?

“No, I’m not hungry yet. Are you?"

Harry shook his head "Let's wait a bit then." Harry mumbled as he leaned against Louis.

It was quiet for a moment, both of them listening to the rain as it hit the rooftop. The lighting and thunder put on a great show, lighting the night in rays of exuberant colors. Louis used to be afraid of the thunder but not anymore.

Or at least not so much.

He'd still cringe when it got too loud but he could handle it. But here in the treehouse it seemed so much louder that inside a regular house; more powerful. If he were being completely honest with himself, it _did_ sound much scarier. He huddled himself into a tighter ball, pressing himself into Harry’s side.

"It's really loud." he said. He closed his eyes and shut out everything except the feeling of Harry and his touch.. He felt safe.

"Yeah…. it gets pretty loud but it'll pass."

"Yeah." Louis echoed. "So what do you normally do when rain ruins your gardening?"

"I would read a book or redecorate this area, maybe do the left over dishes or something like that?"

"Is there a game we could play?" Louis asked him.

"We could play some card games or tic-tac-toe... I have some paper somewhere?"

Harry got up, pulling Louis with him, and walked over to a little cupboard that probably functioned as his ‘disaster survival’ kit . Louis could see a first aid box in the corner, a stack of papers, a torch, some books, cleaning supplies, and everything else that Harry could possibly need in a treehouse.

Harry reached for the papers and cards. He spun, gently kicking the cupboard closed.

“I warn you I am quite good at the tic-tac-toe.” Harry raised his eyebrows and gave a devious grin. He sat down placing everything on the table in front of them.

Louis laughed, but then narrowed his eyes in friendly competition and said, “Bring it on Curly.”

They ended up playing 5 A4 pages full of tic-tac-toe. They drew lines all over the page and played until the very last space was filled before moving onto a fresh page.

Louis won one with one point difference. Louis didn’t know but Harry had let him win most of them since Louis’ pouty face was too much for him to handle

When they finished, Louis and Harry went to the kitchen to get some bread for dinner. With the storm taking out the electricity, having hot food wasn’t an option unless they wanted to fire up the fireplace, and that was just a disaster begging to appear.

“I have some cereal too if you want?.” Harry said with his head nearly a foot into the cabinet.

Louis eyes got wide with anticipation. Harry assumed that those were the magic words. He came back with a bowl and a bag of cereal.

“Oh I forgot the milk.” Harry got up to scamper back to the kitchen.

“I’ll get it don’t worry.” Louis kissed Harry as he passed him on his way to the little kitchen. The fridge had cooled down so it was only a light puff of coolness when he reached in to get the carton. He snaked his hard around one of the random jugs Harry kept in there, turning the carton and-

_It cannot be!_

Louis froze in his tracks as he stood face to face with a young boy with bouncing curls and bright eyes and the kind of nonchalance that just _screamed_ Harry.

Child focus: MISSING

Harry Styles.

Harry was missing? No he wasn’t-he was sitting at the table. He was at the table eating that weird banana sandwich he loved so much. Louis didn’t understand….

But…...

His last exam.

Eating cereal that morning

The face on the carton. .

How?

What?

Louis’ reality spun like a ballerina, confusion settling down like a sickness.

He stormed back into the room and slammed the carton on the table in front of Harry, where they had been playing their game. Harry looked between Louis and the carton until he realized that he was looking at himself.

“What does this mean Harry?” Louis growled.

Harry gulped, his face white. “Nothing...?” he tried, searching his boyfriend’s face for some indication of approval.

_Wrong answer._.

Louis’ eyes narrowed “Nothing?” he repeated sarcastically.

“Okay not nothing, it’s just…- I…” Harry stuttered.

“What,” Louis asked, “you got kidnapped or something?”

“No!” Harry almost shouted.

“Then what happened, Harry! This bottle is not that old.”

“I ran away.”

“You ran away?”

“Yes.” he said, broken.

“Why?”

“My mother’s new boyfriend...he wasn’t the most eligible bachelor. He was an alcoholic and not a very nice one. I couldn’t stand him! He never went to work and took everything my mother offered him and more. He took her savings, her checks….. One time it started to get physical and I could see it happen to her and she was in denial and _I just couldn’t handle it_. I ran away.”

Louis stumbled back. There was no way he could’ve seen this coming. Was he supposed to be angry or proud? Happy that Harry had escaped or disappointed for not staying behind for his mother?

“The man who owned the property visited the bakery I worked at. He was old and bitter and most of the people that I worked with didn’t want to go near him. He was so rude all the time, but when nobody looked he would away throw every penny in his pocket in the little jar on the counter the one we keep to give to a different charity every month. Once it was children that were terminally ill and I caught him trying to fit a 10 into the coin slot. He snarled at me like an animal sending a warning. Instead, it intrigued me so I looked him up. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t. His name was Oswald he had lost his daughter to leukaemia. His marriage was a shipwreck that only kept getting worse and more and more time passed. His his wife and son left him without a word and never looked back All he had left was money... I thought he was so lonely and so I contacted his son. He’d just turned 35 and thought that his father had died, it had been so long. I told them about how he came into the bakery certain days and times, and he agreed to meet us there. There’s a huge difference between supporting change and facilitating it. After what I did…. they were so grateful! Mr. Oswald’s son cried so much and he told me that if I ever needed anything, to keep him in mind. I never intended to ask him for anything, but after the fight at home... I thought he might help me. He wasn’t exactly the most excited person when I woke him up in the middle of the night soaked to the bones in the rain, but he let me in anyway. I told him what had happened and he said he’d help me find some place to stay. He brought up the old house which had a treehouse that could house 2 people. He said I was free to call it mine. At first I didn’t believe him. A treehouse? Who the fuck lives in a treehouse right? But I stayed at his house and he gave me the address. When I determined for sure that there was nowhere else to turn, I started staying in the tree house. It became so often that I just stopped coming back home.”

Louis didn’t know what to think.

Harry would have been about 17 when all that happened.

_He’s amazing._

“Have you heard from your mother?”

Harry shook his head.

“Other family?”

Harry shook his head “Only ever had a mother.”

“I don’t really know what to say to be honest…. Have you gone back at all? Maybe your stepfather left or something like that. Maybe she kicked him out.”

“I doubt that.” Harry murmured, looking down.

“You miss her don’t you?”

Harry’s pooled with unshed tears. He nodded once, twice.

“Oh babe... I know I don’t know anything about what happened, but maybe you should find out if anything changed, yeah?”

Harry nodded yes, but the words didn’t look like they had sunk in yet. It had to happen in its own time, Louis supposed.

That evening they lay in bed together. The yellow sofa pulled out into a comfy space where the two of them could be intertwined without feeling cramped or like they were going to fall off the bed. Harry told Lou that he’d lied about not having heard from his mother. She had written him a letter on Facebook. She said that Greg was out of the house and that she was ready to turn herself around. She said that she knew he was alive and that she was waiting for him to come back home.

Louis listened quietly as Harry read off the paper version of the note he’d printed at the local library. The tree boy sat cross-legged, not meeting Louis’ inquisitive gaze.

“I don’t know what to do Louis.” He rumbled, his voice low on the scale.

“You’ll figure it out.” Louis answered “I sure you’ll do the right thing.”

\---

 

3 Months later

 

Anne Cox                                 01/02/2015

Happy birthday Harry! I love you and I miss you. X

 

Harry Styles                             16/11/2015

I’m ready to come home now.


End file.
